THE WAR OF ANOTHER WORLD
by Rilliant
Summary: Len tau ini bukan dunianya, bahkan kedua temannya juga menyadarinya. Dunia ini berbeda penuh imajinasi dan juga... pasir? fantasy world!AU, Esper!LenKaitoIAN, IO as IAN!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Vocaloid have their owner, and this is our story (?), Mi dan Mirai

Warning! some mistake in EYD, any typo and the other mistake.

Collab with Mirai-chan © Yami No Kagi

Chapter 1: Send the letter..

* * *

Pasir. Pasir. Dan Pasir.

Hal yang selalu terbingkai di mata Rin Salabunna Kagine. Gadis pirang dengan iris _turquoise_ itu hanya bisa menghela nafas memperhatikan pasir itu. Tak ada tumbuhan. Tak ada rerumputan, bahkan air, yang ada hanyalah tumpukan gersang tak berpenghuni sepanjang horizon. Ah, jujur ia mulai malas dengan semua pasir yang ada.

Dengan malas ia melirik sang rembulan, cahaya yang redup dan lembut biasanya membantunya untuk tenang-atau setidaknya, mampu membuatnya tenang.

Tapi kali ini tidak, sama sekali tidak. Apalagi dengan suara seperti DUAR dan DUAR di luar sana, ia hampir tak mampu berpikir tenang. Gertakan giginya memenuhi pendengarannya, ingin sekali ia berteriak sekerasnya dari dalam kamar-andai dia bisa. Menyumpahi siapapun orang yang mengakibatkan suara berisik itu dan mengomel atau menggerutu tak jelas.

Namun, dengan setatusnya sebagai putri dari kerajaan Sakhaa-Oh, Yeah-ibunya pasti tidak akan setuju dengan tingkahnya yang itu. Tatakrama. Etika. Hal-hal bodoh yang membatasinya sebagai seorang putri-bersetan dengan hal itu-padahal ia hanya ingin satu kebebasan.

"Oh, ya Tuhan." Gadis ini menghela nafas pelan, sebelum memutar matanya dengan gerakan malas kemudian kembali menghela nafas.

 _Ada apa dengan suara berisik ini,_ dan ia mengembungkan pipi kesal.

Sambil berjalan dan menghempaskan dirinya di tempat tidur dengan renda itu ia mendesis pelan. Matanya yang melihat sekeliling ia pejamkan, mencoba untuk menghilangkan suara mengganggu itu dari pikirannya.

"Sepertinya," Ia menutup setengah wajahnya, dengan tangan miliknya kemudian menggigit bibir bawahnya khawatir, "Mereka sudah melakukan percobaan untuk hal _itu._ "

.

.

.

[ _Unknowplace_ ]

Laki-laki itu terlihat berfikir keras. Tangan terpaut ke dagu, berpose layaknya seorang yang butuh anugrah pemikiran dalam hidupnya. Sesekali ia akan menautkan alisnya berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk membuat pikirannya bekerja-walau hanya secuil, tak apa-untuk membantunya menyelesaikan tugas.

"Harusnya ini disini." Ia bergumam sambil menggerakkan jari miliknya untuk memperbaiki hal yang menurutnya perlu di perbaiki pada benda yang berdiri kokoh di hadapannya. Kadang ia akan sedikit mengkritik bagaimana letak awal lebih cocok dari letak saat ini, dan pada akhirnya menghela nafas seberat-beratnya.

"Kurasa ini akan sedikit, meledak." Ia menghela nafas melihat mesin aneh itu kemudian menekan tombol _power_ yang ada. Suara deru mesinnya memenuhi _atmosphere_ , bercampur dengan nafas gugup miliknya. Keringat dingin mulai merembes jatuh, membasahi pakaiannya. Jujur dia mulai khawatir sekarang, apalagi dengan suara Drrrt DUAR! Atau Drrrt DRRRT! Milik mesin tersebut seperti pertanda busi-busi yang ada akan jatuh dan membiarkan mesin tersebut meledak.

Tap ! Tap ! Tap !

Ia menoleh, suara derapan yang cepat dan keras itu cukup menyita perhatiannya. Suara- _brak !_ setelahnya membuatnya sedikit terlonjak kaget.

"Bisakah kau mengetuk pintu sebelum mendobraknya?" Ia berteriak menatap tajam laki-laki berrambut ungu disana yang melihatnya dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

"Maaf," Kemudian dia mendekati laki-laki tersebut yang kembali sibuk dengan semua hal yang mampu ia kerjakan.

"Apa mesinnya sudah siap?" Laki-laki mesin itu mengetuk-ngetuk dagu serius, "Cukup siap. Namun, untuk keselamatan mesin ini hanya mampu mengirim seorang saja." Kemudian ia mendekati mesin tersebut, menyiapkan sebuah kuda-kuda ia tersenyum dan…. BRAK! Ia menendang mesin tersebut hingga terdengar suara Drrrt..Drrt..DUAR! didalamnya.

Laki-laki itu tersenyum senang, "Bagaimana cukup menjanjikan bukan?" Laki-laki yang menendang pintu tersebut hanya mampu _sweat drop_ dan tersenyum garing, _Menjanjikan dengkulmu!_ Dia berteriak dalam hatinya memperhatikan mesin tersebut dengan seksama, ' _Aku tak yakin dengan mesin tersebut._ '

"Jadi siapa yang akan pergi?." Laki-laki mesin tersebut melirik matanya yang terbingkai kacamata tipis itu mencari kepastian orang yang akan menjadi bahan percobaan mesin 'uniknya'. Setidaknya ia harus berterimakasih bahwa ada orang yang mau menjadi mencit percobaannya disini dan itu bukan dia-yang biasanya akan di paksa oleh laki-laki ungu di hadapannya ini untuk mencoba sendiri berbagai penemuan gilanya.

"Aku kira Luka _-sama_ sudah memberitahukan orangnya kepadamu." Laki-laki penendang pintu tersebut menaikkan alis bingung. Laki-laki mesin tersebut ikut menaikkan alis bingung kembali mengingat sesuatu.

"Ku pikir Luka _-san_ belum memberitahukanku akan hal itu." Kemudian mereka berdua diam. Terbuai dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Aku kira kau sudah ku beritahu, Gumiya."

"WAA!" Dua laki-laki itu berteriak kaget mendengar seseorang yang berbisik tepat di dekat telinga mereka, terutama untuk laki-laki yang disebut Gumiya tersebut, ia merasa di hantui dengan suara tiba-tiba tersebut. Sambil berbalik bersamaan mereka melihat seorang gadis pakaian formal yang ia kenakan menandakannya menjadi salah seorang dari para petinggi kerajaan. Rambut pink terurainya ia sibak pelan sebelum mata miliknya menatap penuh intimidasi.

"Kenapa terkejut?" Gadis itu bertanya nadanya terdengar penasaran, kedua lelaki tersebut berpandangan dan menghela nafas.

"Luka _-san_ sejak kapan kau ada disana?" Gumiya bertanya, "Sejak tadi." Gumiya memutar mata malas, ' _itu bukan sebuah jawaban._ '

"Kau ingat Gumiya aku memerintahkan untukmu mengirin sebuah mahluk ciptaanmu bukan." Luka-gadis _pink_ tersebut-memukul kepala Gumiya dengan papan miliknya pelan sambil menunjuk sesuatu dalam kandang di pojok sana. Seekor hewan aneh ya itu hamster, dengan sebuah ekor dan sayap yang membuatnya tak terlihat seperti seekor hamster lagi.

"Kau yakin?"Gumiya bertanya. Sebenarnya ada sebuah perasaan dilema yang menggerogoti hati Gumiya, hamster itu hewan kesayangannya, satu-satunya mahluk yang mampu ia ciptakan dan 'jinak' mahluk unyu kesayangannya. Namun jika Luka sudah berkata seperti itu maka tidak ada pilihan selain berkata ia. Hey, perintah Luka itu termasuk _absolutely_ berani menentang siap-siap administrasi rumah sakit. Apalagi dengan kedudukan Luka sebagai salah seorang komando perang yang bahkan berada hampir sejajar dengan sang ketua, Gakupo.

"Kenapa? Ada sedikit masalah dengan itu?"Gumiya menggeleng. Ia tak mau mencari masalah dengan Luka. Kemudian dia mengambil mahluk unyunya sebelum Luka memerintahkan. Mukanya tertekuk seakan membaritahukan Luka betapa tak setujunya dia kalau benda kesayangan nyalah yang harus menjadi mencit percobaannya sendiri.

"Kenapa bukan manusia." Luka menghela nafas, "Dengan mesin aneh seperti itu? Tidak."

Gumiya mendengus. Ia merasa sedikit tersinggung disini. Dengan menaruh benda itu pada benda berbentuk seperti salah satu tempat duduk bianglala yang memanjang keatas seperti _lift_ -Jangan dibahas mengapa bentuknya seperti itu, bahkan Luka hampir menangis hanya karena menertawakan bentuknya yang cukup aneh ini-Ia mengetik sesuatu pada mesin di sebelahnya.

"Kau tau koordinat nya?" Luka tersenyum, ia seperti orang yang sudah mengerti kalimat yang akan Gumiya ucapkan.

"XX-Tes 123-Jln. Attac on titan-Gang. DXD-No.5-Crypton High School Academy-Kecamatan Yamaha-Bumi." Gumiya hanya ngguk-angguk setuju-sebenarnya ia tak terlalu yakin dengan koordinat tersebut, sedikit agak ganjil baginya-Tapi, daripada harus mencari masalah, Gumiya hanya menunduk mengikuti koordinat yang dimaksudkan dan menekan _enter_ , mesin tersebut mulai bekerja…

Drrtt!

Drrtt!

Brrt..!

Brrrt!

Drttt!

Drrtt!

Dzzz!

BRAK!

DRTTT!

DRRTT!

DUAR!

Luka cengo, Gumiya nyengir, dan laki-laki ungu yang sedari tadi di cuekin cuma geleng-geleng baru saja mesin milik Gumiya meledak dengan dramatisnya mengeluarkan asap dengan bau hangus yang menyeruak di dalam ruangan tersebut, namun manusia hijau tersebut malah menyengir sepertinya tak bersalah.

"Semoga peiharaanmu tenang di alam sana Gumiya." Gumiya diam butuh waktu untuk _connect,_ dengan berkedip kedip cepat ia menganga, "LUPA!" Dia mengerang dan berteriak keras, "PELIHARAAN UNYU GUE!"

Luka menghela nafas bersamaan dengan laki-laki ungu tersebut, "Semoga saja tugas mencit percobaan tersebut berhasil." Mereka saling beraru pandang. Luka menatap tajam, "Kenapa kau melihat ku seperti itu terong."

Sang laki-laki menyengir, "Tidak." Kemudian dia menunduk dan berjalan pergi, Luka mendengus, "Dasar aneh."

.

.

.

Senin sore. _Crypton High School Academy_ , Dua manusia berbeda rambut tersebut hanya mampu membolakkan mata, bibir mereka terkatup. Salah seorang dari mereka berrambut _ocean blue_ memukul pelan loker sepatu dihadapannya, "Kh!"Ia terlihat frustasi.

"Len gue gak nyangka tersenyata-" Laki-laki _ocean_ tersebut berdecih, mendramatisi keadaan. Sedangkan laki-laki pirang yang di maksud hanya menaikkan alis bingung, "Maksud lu?"

Puk!

Si rambut _pink_ pucat memukul pundaknya pelan, "Lu gak ngerti Len." Ia terlihat menghela nafas kemudian menatap si laki-laki _ocean_ dengan tatapan nanar dan kasihan.

"Tega lu ngehianatin gue!" Si _ocean_ berteriak frustasi, si pirang cuma memandangnya aneh seakan merasa jijik dengan apa yang dilakukan si _ocean_. Matanya menatap malas, tidak peduli bahwa kini laki-laki tersebut sudah terlihat seperti orang gila dengan ocehan anehnya yang entah mengarah kemana.

"Lu gak tau perasaan gue!" Ia memegang dadanya seakan menahan pedih yang dirasakan, namun si pirang menatapnya tetap datar dan malas, "IAN si Kaito lu kasi makan apaan?"

IAN-laki-laki _pink_ pucat tersebut-yang merasa terpanggil tersenyum ada sebuah niat tersembunyi dalam senyumannya, "Harusnya lu lebih peka sama perasaan sahabat lu itu Len."

Ia bergerak mendekati loker lelaki pirang itu, Len. memasang kunci loker hanya menunggu suara clek, dan suara decitan yang digantikan dengan suara puluhan surat yang terjatuh dari loker sepatu milik Len.

"Ni, alasannya," Len _sweat drop_ baru mengerti jalan pikiran gila si _ocean_ bernama Kaito tersebut dan arah pembicaraan IAN. Dua sahabat gilanya itu memang memiliki pemikiran sedikit gila hampir saja Ia menganggap Kaito _yaoi_ andai saja IAN tak menjelaskan maksud ucapan ambigu dari si _ocean_ tersebut.

"Lu tau si Kaito masih menjomblo masih aja di suguhin deketan sama loker lo yang isinya surat _fans_ yang bejibun." IAN geleng-geleng Len cuma nyengir Kaito yang merasa di bicarakan pundung ngenes.

Sambil berjalan mendekati tumpukan kertas-kertas tersebut Len mendengus. Semua memang berisikan berbagai macam nama dan berbagai macam ucapan dan pengakuan dari para _fans_ -nya, semuanya. Matanya memilih-milah berharap ada satu surat yang tak terkait dengan hal bernama _fans_ , "Ini mah semua surat _fans_."

IAN yang berjongkok di dekatnya mengangguk sebelum mata miliknya melirik sebuah surat, "Sepertinya ni surat beda sendiri, lo liat deh, dibawain pake boneka aneh juga nih." IAN menyerahkan surat yang dimaksud.

Sebenarnya Len tak terlalu peduli namun dengan sebuah benda berbentuk hamster dengan sayap dan ekor-okey, ini _abnormal_ -menggigit surat tersebut, ia merasa tertarik dengan benda tersebut. Surat tersebut ia ambil, 'Aneh' Ia mengamatinya alisnya bertautan penasaran. Dengan pelan ia membuka benda tersebut.

"Kosong?"

Sebuah permainan yang bodoh. Laki-laki tersebut menghela nafas kemudian memasukkan menjatuhkan surat tersebut kembali pada tumpukan surat-surat yang lainnya. Namun, tanannya mengambil bonek ' _abnormal_ ' disana dan memasukkannya kedalam tasnya.

"Apaan tuh?" IAN bertanya suaranya terdengar melengking keras saat ia bertanya dan laki-laki ini kurang suka dengan suara lengkingan milik IAN yang terdengar seperti suara radio rusak dan begitu nyaring, "Gua gak budek."Ia mendengus dan berjalan lebih dulu dari kedua temannya tersebut. "Sepertinya ada yang maini gue nih ngirim surat isinya kosong."

IAN sedikit terkekeh seakan menyumpahi laki-laki ini, 'Akhirnya kena juga dia nya!' Sedangkan sang _ocean_ sibuk dengan dunia fantasi-jomblo-nya walau kedua temannya sudah beranjak jauh di depan sana.

"Geblek!" Ia baru menyadarinya sambil menyumpahi dua laki-laki berrambut warna-warnu yang berada jauh di depan sana, "Woi _double shota_ tungguin gue."Dia berdiri berlari secepat yang ia bisa mengejar kedua temannya meninggalkan loker sepatu yang masih begitu berantakan dengan surat _fans_ milik Len yang bertebaran disana-sini.

Wusshh!

Sebuah angin menerpa surat-surat tersebut memperlihatkan sebuah surat dengan ukiran emas yang begitu mewah berada pada tumpukan paling atas dari kertas-kertas tersebut. Kertas dengan sebuah tulisan aneh. Ujung kertas tersebut terhiaskan sebuah tanda merah darah, surat yang tadi Len pegang, entah surat apa itu namun surat tersebut berpendar cahayanya redup sebelum kembali terbang tertiup angin dan menghilang di balik tumpukan surat tersebut yang ikut terbawa angin keras yang entah datang dari mana.

.

.

.

TBC

A/N :

Hi, say Mi, dan saya Mirai-chan desu!. Kami berdua datang dengan sebuah cerita ber-genre supernatural. Genre kesukaan Mirai, kami tau itu mungkin ceritanya abal, atau gaje, atau alur yang kecepatan, cerita yang tak nyambung sama sekali dan berbagai kekurangan dalam cerita milik kami yang satu ini. Ini collab pertama saya-Mi- dengan Mirai ©Yami No Kagi tapi kami mau mengucapkan terimakasih sudah mau membaca cerita ini.

( o v o )b

Sebagai tambahan disini kami mengganti nama genderbend IA dengan nama IAN karena kami menemukan bahwa nama genderbend IA bukan hanya IO ternyata namanya juga IAN (HAH?) karena itu walau mungkin yang asli adalah IO, kami kurang tau yang mana yang asli, tapi kami menggunakan nama IAN saja.

RnR?


	2. Chapter 2

"Apa ?" Laki-laki pirang tersebut melirik, panggilan dari seorang mahluk dengan rambut _ocean_ tersebut membuatnya membuka matanya yang beberapa saat tadi terpejam dan menikmati angin yang menerpa rambut pirangnya saat dirinya sedang sibuk bobok siang di pinggiran _city river_ , sungai kecil dalam C _ity Garden_ , Taman terluas dan termodern yang pernah ada dengan berbagai season yang disuguhkan dan fasilitas taman bermain yang cocok untuk para pasangan dan-Cukup! Kenapa kita jadi membahas _City Garden_!

"Dicariin sama si IAN," Dia terlihat menunjuk kepada seseorang, duduk manis di bawah pohon disana dengan _view_ yang begitu _epic_ seperti ada tambahan silau dari _editing shotoshop,_ si laki-laki pirang cuma menatap gak minat. Buka maksudnya untuk mencibir namun _view_ -nya terasa aneh dengan adanya IAN yang ada di sana. Dengan kata lain merusak suasana.

"Woy, apaan lu manggil gue?" IAN berbalik laki-laki _pink_ pucat tersebut tersenyum senang di tempat duduknya, tangannya ia gerakan mengisyaratkan Len untuk mendekat.

"Gue punya hal menarik di sini," Ia terlihat tersenyum senang. Bahkan wajahnya seperti dikelilingi bunga bunga yang bermekaran dengan indahnya. Len menatapnya aneh sambil bergerak ke tempat IAN ia menaikkan alis bingung.

Buk!

Saat Len ada di dekatnya, IAN merangkul Len hingga laki-laki tersebut berlutut di samping IAN, "Apa sih lu!?" IAN cengir-cengir aneh telunjuknya ia naikkan menunjuk pada satu tempat di sebrang tempat duduknya.

"Liat deh," IAN berbisik pelan, disana, di pinggiran sungai beberapa puluh meter dari mereka, seorang perempuan sedang di ganggu oleh beberapa preman mungkin atau mereka adalah berandalan sekolah-mereka mengenakan seragam sebuah sekolah, namun Len tak terlalu kenal dengan seragam tersebut. Gadis itu menjerit tak suka walau sudah mengayunkan tas memberontak, namun tangannya ditahan oleh seorang dari mereka, sepertinya gadis tersebut mau di-PING!- [1] oleh para berandalan tersebut.

"IAN gak enak ganggu kesenangan orang lain." Len terdengar menasehati dan menangkis tangan IAN pelan tak berniat dengan apa yang di lihatnya tadi.

IAN berdecih, "Emang setan lu Len," Ia mencibir, bagaimana bisa laki-laki itu tak peduli dengan orang lain, Oh, ia mulai ingat Len adalah iblis sekolah mana mungkin ia mau memperdulikan orang lain selain dirinya sendiri. Sebuah helaan nafas keluar dari bibir IAN, "Klo gitu gimana klo gue ubah, mau tanding."IAN menaikkan alis menantang, Suatu hal yang menggiurkan untuk Len jika ia di tantang satu hal oleh orang lain. Mata birunya terlihat melirik tertarik, IAN tersenyum bangga, sudah ia duga pancingannya akan mempan.

"Apa?" IAN kembali menunjuk gadis disana yang sudah kewalahan menanggapi para brandalan hanya menunggu waktu sebelum ia di –PING-. Laki-laki ini tersenyum.

"Dari kita siapa yang mampu membuat para brandal tersebut babak belur," Ia menghentikan sebentar ucapannya hanya untuk menghitung berapa banyak brandalan disana sebelum sebuah senyuman-bukan smirk senang menghiasi bibir tersebut.

"Ada 3 orang yang dapet paling banyak yang menang," Ia kemudian menatap Kaito yang tidur di bawah pohon tersebut dengan nikmatnya, "Kai, lu mau ikut kagak."

Kaito melambaikan tangan tak berminat, "Gak lu berdua lanjut aja." IAN berdecih, seakan mengisaratkan 'gak-seru-lu.'

Laki-laki itu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Len, "Jadi lu siap Len." IAN bertanya. sebuah senyuman iblis sudah terbentuk di bibir Len. "Kapanpun lu siap."

IAN ikut tersenyum mereka berdua terlihat seperti iblis yang mulai sebuah pertarungan adaikan saja ditambah _effect_ dua character anime yang bertarung di belakang mereka mungkin ini akan menjadi pertarungan yang cukup _epic_.

"Klo gitu…. mulai!"

Kaito tau mereka berdua sudah mulai berlari pergi apalagi dengan angin kencang yang menghembuskan rambut _ocean_ -nya tadi Kaito cukup yakin kedua temannya itu sudah tak ada lagi di dekatnya, "Semoga beruntung." Laki-laki ini bergumam tak jelas sebelum kembali pada kesibukannya, tidur manis dibawah pohon rindangnya.

Disclaimer : Vocaloid ©Crypton FM and yamaha

Story © Mirai and Mi

Warning! some mistake in EYD, any typo and the other mistake.

Collab with Mirai-chan © Yami No Kagi

Chapter 2 : A surprise !

* * *

BUK!

Laki-laki itu mengayunkan sebuah pukulan telak ke wajah sang korban, senyum senang menghiasi wajahnya. Sedangkan di sisi lain sebuah decihan terdengar dari temannya disusul suara buk! yang sama. Sebelum mereka menyadarinya semua brandalan di sebrang sungai sudah terjatuh semua seperti mayat yang bergelimpangan di dekat mereka, dengan sang gadis yang entah sudah lari kemana dan mereka berdua yang berdiri angkuh diantara tubuh-tubuh kekar yang roboh disana.

Si pirang yang tadi mendengar sebuah suara yang penuh dengan dendam tersebut mengalihkan pandangannya pada teman berrambut _pink_ pucat tersebut, dengan sebuah senyum setan yang mulai menghiasi bibirnya.

"Kenapa lu IAN, muka ketekuk kayak gitu gak rela lu klo gue menang, heh.."Len mengejek. Senyumnya terlihat begitu menyebalkan bagi IAN. Laki-laki itu berdecih, sebenarnya bukan karena pertarungan mereka yang sudah berakhir dengan Len sebagai pemenang-skor 2-1, IAN mendapatkan 1 orang dan Len yang menghajar 2 orang-yang membuat IAN menekut muka tak suka namun gara-gara _start_ tadi.

"Mati lu –PING-PING-"Dengan senang hati IAN mengumpat kepada Len, jari tengah telah naik, dengan decihan penuh kebencian yang terdengar dari bibir IAN, "-curi-curi kesempatan waktu _start_!"

IAN memang benar Len memulai _start_ -nya lebih dulu bahkan belum sempat dia mengakhiri ucapan _star_ -nya, "Lah, siapa suruh lu bilang _start_ sempet aja wajah hadap si Kaito, ya gue dahuluin lah,"Len memang juga tak salah juga untuk bagian yang itu, mungkin.

"Ngeles lu!" IAN tak mau kalah matanya menyipit kesal, itulah yang Len suka saat temannya ini sudah benar-benar dongkol padanya, enak di kerjain, batinnya tersenyum senang. Dia memang benar-benar seorang iblis.

"Terserah lu deh IAN yang pasti gue hari ini maennya bersih, sebersih hati gue." IAN tertawa sinis, "Sejak kapan hati lo bersih, udah busuk kotor juga itu hati."

Dan IAN tau Len memukulnya dengan keras tepat di ulu hati, membuatnya meringis kesakitan, sang pelaku memandangnya dengan aura suram, "Mulut emang, selanjutnya mau di pukul bagian mana lu, kepala, pipi, bahu, pinggang atau langsung ke yang inti-bagian bawah." IAN geleng-geleng tak setuju.

"G-gak, semuanya, Kh!" IAN mengelus dadanya yang tadi dipukuli Len dengan tak manusiawi. Ada sebuah umpatan kecil yang kembali keluar dari bibirnya.

Len tertawa, "Harusnya-"

DEG!

DEG!

Mereka berdua terdiam, tawa dan semua umpatan itu menghilang begitu saja di gantikan dengan sebuah perasaan aneh, dengan saling melirik mereka seakan mengirimkan kode siaga, hawanya terasa berbeda, tiba-tiba terasa begitu berat dan aneh. Ini tekanan. Namun, bukan sebuah tekanan yang biasa ini sebuah tekanan dari sebuah kekuatan besar yang beradal dari diri para manusia, manusia dengan kekuatan super.

'I-ini,'

"Ugh! Bocah -PING- !" Mereka berbalik seorang dari para brandalan yang tadi telah bangkit dari tidur 'pendeknya' tadi, wajahnya yang babak belur terlihat mengerikan dengan senyuman dan aura hitam pekat yang tak mengenakan, Len dan IAN kedip-kedip bingung sebelum dengan muka bodohnya mereka tepuk tangan membuat sebuah tanda kesal terbentuk pada kepala sang brandalan, "Ngece lu ya!"

Wuushhh~~

Tiba-tiba sebuah api entah dari mana terbentuk di tangan laki-laki tersebut, Ia tersenyum dan dengan cepat melempar api berbentuk bola tersebut kearah IAN dan Len.

BOOM~~

Asap terbentuk, mengitari sekitar pinggiran sungai tersebut, gelak tawa dari sang pelaku pelemparan terdengar nyaring memenuhi udara. Dia terdengar senang seakan sudah mampu merobohkan sang lawan, "Rasakan itu anak ingusan!"

Perlahan asap yang mengepul mulai menghilang tergantikan dengan udara bersih dan pemandangan tanah yang 'sedikit' berlubang, tapi, tak satu pun terlihat tubuh yang tergeletak, "Hah? Kemana mereka pergi," Sang brandalan celingak-celinguk mencari keberadaan dua orang _shota_ tadi yang kini menghilang entah kemana.

"Bang, atas sini."

Dengan sigap sang berandalan menghadap keatas melihat dua mahluk tadi masih 'mengambang' di udara dengan _slomotion_ yang begitu lama-"Hah!?"-cukup lama hingga sebuah _sweatdrop_ menghiasi kepala sang brandalan.

"Kalian manusia atau setan sih ngambang lama banget," Sang brandalan mulai OOT, yang di tanya malah ikut _sweat drop_ , "Tanyain _author_ sana ( _Authors_ , "Tehe~~"), mana ini kaki dah kram kelamaan ngambang." Jawaban IAN bahkan lebih OOT. Len Cuma geleng-geleng gak ngerti, kenapa juga ia harus ngerti pasti jika di tanya alasan kenapa mereka ngambang-mengambang ini kepada sang _author,_ ia tau jawabannya bakalan lebih aneh lagi.

"Alah, mas-ah~ baik kalian segera di musnahkan saja!"

Si brandalan berteriak kesal, namun 2 orang tersebut malah memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh, " _Kimochowarui._ Dasar _Hentai_!"

"Brengsek! Kenapa lu malah ngatain bocah!" Si brandalan tak terima dikatain hentai sama ni dua anak ingusan-walaupun kenyataannya, iya-namun, ia tak terima dari lubuk _kokoro_ -nya yang terdalam.

"Ya, siapa suruh diantara kalimatnya di selipin kata yang menjijikkan kayak gitu!"

"Ya, salahin si _author_ yang nulis! Lagian itu kayaknya lebih baik dari kalian berdua yang dari tadi ngambang gak napak-napak!"

"Ini gara gara efek _slowmotion_ yang _overload_!"

"Ngeles lu!"

"Alah, abang juga ngeles!"

"Abang-abang lu kira gue apaan cah, tukang bakso!"

" _Urusai_!"

Mahluk yang tadi teriak-teriak gaje tersebut menghentikan acara saling semprot mereka, suara mereka berubah menjadi suara nafas yang terengah-engah. Terutama IAN yang sudah terengah-engah lelah karena ialah pelaku peneriakan kepada abang yang dikatakannya _hentai_ di depannya ini, sedangkan sang abang, menatap kesal. Bola api kembali terbentuk di kedua tangannya tepat saat dua mahluk tersebut akhirnya napak di tanah dengan _epic_ -nya.

( Jujur saja, entah kenapa terdengar tepuk tangan yang meriah saat mereka menapaki tanah.)

"Rasain nih, ' _Fire Technique: Giant Fire Ball'_."

Sebuah bola raksasa terbentuk saat dua bola yang dilemparkan sang brandalan-yang sekarang dikenal dengan nama abang-bergabung dan membentuk bola api raksasa, sesuatu yang cukup untuk menyerang mereka berdua. IAN dan Len melompat kesamping secara spontan meninggalkan suara dentuman keras dan bekas gosong pada tempat mereka berdiri tadi.

IAN tersenyum ditempatnya sama seperti halnya Len yang mulai menampakkan senyum iblisnya disana, "Abang, ternyata abang seorang _esper_ -ya gak nyangka."

"Cih,"Sang abang berdecih, "Gak nyadar lu dari tadi."Sebuah senyuman menghiasi bibirnya merendahkan orang yang dia ajak bicara,"Lu takut."

IAN memejamkan mata, berdecak kesal mendengar ucapan si abang, "Ck,ck,ck…Abang gak baik loh ngeremehin orang."Kemudian dia memperhatikan laki-laki tersebut.

'Sebuah bola api besar dalam waktu 5 detik sebuah kekuatan yang bagus, _Fire technique_ -nya hampir sempurna namun dalam kecepatan itu tak sesempurna lvl 4, dengan kata lain dia seorang esper api- _Fire_ dengan level yang memungkinkan, level 3.'IAN mengalihkan pandangannya menatap Len yang dari tadi diam beberapa meter di samping kanannya.

"Jadi, Len. Kau atau aku yang bakalan beresin si abang?"Senyuman licik terbentuk. Len menghela nafas menggerakkan tangan kurang minat ngelawan si abang-entah mengapa. "Gue serahin ke lu aja sekarang lu jadi pemeran utamannya, gue mau istirahat."Len bergerak pergi menjauhi IAN kembali menuju tempat Kaito dimana si ocean tersebut masih menikmati bobok siang manisnya.

Si abang menaikkan alis bingung, sementara IAN kembali serius sebuah senyuman menghiasi wajahnya, "Jadi cukup becandanya, bisa kita ."

Si brandalan berdecih sebelum berlari mendekat si IAN dengan beringasnya, " _Fire technipue: Hitting fire_."

IAN tersenyum, tangannya ia satu kan dan berbisik dengan senyuman senang, " _Wind technique: Death Shindig Strom."_

DUAR~~BOOM~~

Dua kekuaran beradu kuat sebuah badai topan horizontal yang menghantam si Abang dengan keras membuat debu-debu berterbaran menyisakan suara terengah-engah entah dari siapa, yang jelan diantara mereka ada yang berlutut sebelum dalam bayang-bayang debu tersebut ia jatuh tersungkur.

.

.

.

5 minute later~~

"Woy, dua mahluk bangun lu pada!." IAN berteriak kencang sambil melempar tas yang entah kapan di pegangnya mengakibatkan dua suara 'Ugh!' yang hampir bersamaan dari korban pelemparan tas oleh IAN. Si _ocean_ berdecih bangkit dari posisinya dan duduk memandang IAN dengan mata yang sedikit tertutup ia yakin ruhnya masih berjalan-jalan entah kemana.

"Woles bro,"Ia menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya sebelum membuka mata sepenuhnya memandang wajah IAN, dan-

"Pff. Bwahaha." –tertawa, ' !' IAN mengumpat dalam hati merasa tersindir dengan tawa milik Kaito. Matanya menatap tajam namun itu bukan sebuah hal yang mampu membuat Kaito menutup mulutnya itu. Ia mendengus.

"Kenapa muka lu, abis nyium bemper mobil." Kaito tertawa dengan hati yang bahagia melihat wajah IAN yang sedikit agak biru di bagian bawah matanya.

"Ini gara-gara-"

[ _Flash Back…_ ]

 _"_ _Wind technique : Echenced Strom."_

 _WUSSS~~ BOOM~~_

 _IAN tau suara dentuman itu pertanda kemenangannya, apalagi dengan sebuah bayangan dalam debu tersebut yang berlutut dan nafas yang terengah-engah, sebelum beberapa detik kemudian jatuh dengan begitu alaynya IAN tersenyum penuh kesombongan._

 _"_ _Makanya jangan sombong nantangin tuan IAN ini esper level li-"_

 _BUK!_

 _IAN meringis sebuah batu gaje entah kenapa mampang ngasi bekas_ _ **kiss bye**_ _di bawah matanya, sambil mengumpat kesal laki-laki ini kedip-kedip mencari pelaku yang dengan beraninya melempar sebuah batu disaat ia merayakan kemenangannya._

 _Namun nihil tidak ada orang yang berada di sekitarnya, bahkan di sekelilingnya. Sambil menghela nafas ia menyatakan…_

"-batu sialan yang tiba-tiba datang dan kasi tanda 'cantik' ini di muka gue. Mungkin batunya kehempas gara-gara pertarungan-tapi kenapa juga tu batu datangnya telat." IAN mengakhiri cerita tragis miliknya ditemani suara gelak tawa dan ini bukan hanya berasal dari Kaito tapi Len juga ikut menertawakan kejadian tersebut.

"Ngenes idup lu." Kaito mengejek, IAN berdecih, "Sialan lu!"

Len yang tadinya pose bobok nyaman akhirnya berdiri membersihkan pakaiannya dari sedikit debu yang menempel dan mengambil tasnya yang tadi di lempat IAN.

"Udah, kalian mau pulang gak."Len bertanya kedua orang tersebut yang berbalik kearahnya, sebelum ia menghela nafas.

"Okey," Kaito bangkit dan ikut membersihkan celannya yang dirasanya sedikit kotor, "Yok, sebelum sore, _ice cream_ di toko deket perempatan biasanya cepet habis klo udah sore."

Len geleng-geleng, dan mulai melangkah, namun suara IAN menghentikannya membuatnya berbalik, "Apa?"

"Tadi di atas tas lu ada ni surat." Len menengok melihat surat tersebut hanya beberapa detik sebelum pandangannya teralihkan dengan ucapan ohh yang keluar dari dalam bibirnya, "Itu surat yang tadi, isinya kosong."

"Lu yakin," Sebuah anggukan menjawab ucapan IAN, laki-laki itu memandang aneh.

"Tapi tadi waktu gue buka ada isinya."

Len berbalik menaikkan alis bingung dengan kerutan sempurna pada alisnya, "Kapan?"

"Tadi, iseng aja sih, tapi gara-gara isinya bahasa Inggris dan gue gak ngerti yaudah."

Len mendekat menyambar surat tersebut dan membacanya cepat.

 ** _'_** ** _The heroes from another world, with a powers in the light we invite you all into the war.'_**

Laki-laki ini merasa aneh ia yakin dengan penglihatannya di sekolah tadi.

"Gue kira-" Ia menatap kedua temannya tersebut, "-tadinya ini kosong."

Sedetik kemudian Len merasa tanah yang di pijakinya bergerat seperti terputar. Dalam sebuah kedipan cepat ia merasa sebuah angin kencang juga menerpanya hingga tatapannya terasa tertutup dan sulit melihat.

"Gue ngerasa jatuh dari ketinggian." Racauannya memang bukan sebuah racauan yang gila, atau pun hanya sebuah igauan setelah bangun dari mimpi indahnya, apalagi dengan sebuah teriakan setuju dari IAN yang entah dimana. Ia yakin ini kenyataan.

"Buka mata lo nyet! Kita emang lagi jatuh!"

Barulah Len sadari kakinya tidak lagi berpijak di tanah.

Wuusshh~~

"WHAAAA!"

.

.

.

TBC

A/N:

 **[ 1] PING** : Ini tanda sensor, di dalam fanfic ini, jadi hati-hati dengan tanda serupa dengan tanda di bbm itu …

.

Mirai: Hai.. hai Mirai-chan desu! Author yang lagi 'minggat' dari akun sendiri *Plack! Ini akibat wabah WB di akun sendiri dan banyaknya ide-ide menggiurkan (halah) yang membuat Mirai meminta Mi dengan sedikit 'hard' a.k.a maksa Mi buat collab :3

Mi : …. _Hai_ '….

Mirai: Okey, disini Mirai sadar bahwa pada chapter ini ceritanya agak alay (Jiah!) ngapain coba bahas abang-abang, atau terlalu ke sinetron-sinetron yang begitu lebay, tapi Mirai ketahuilah wahai minna-san, Mirai harap Minna-san mau me RnR, Kay~~ *Gaplocked!

RnR?


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

Wuuuuusssshhh~~~

"HWAAA!"

"Sejak kapan?"

Len kedip-kedip, tubuhnya tertarik gravitasi dengan kencang, seperti terjun payung namun tanpa parasut dengan ketinggian yang tak main-main, sekitar 10.000 m. Dan ia bingung bagaimana cara menjelaskan perasaannya yang bergejolak saat ini antara takut, sedih, tegang, senang, greget, atau bahagia ?

"Tuan-tuan punya rencana." Satu pertanyaan dari Len, si pirang yang sibuk mengamati pemandangan indah dari atas itu menengok, memperhatikan raut wajah kedua temannya yang menampakkan wajah ceria mereka masing-masing. Ia bukannya mau memasang suatu pikiran yang tak baik-ia selalu berfikir yang baik tentang temannya-namun ia tak yakin untuk sekarang kedua temannya masih waras.

"Enggak." Len sudah mengetahui jawabannya. Kedua temannya memang tidak bisa di andalkan.

"Jadi mau tetep terjun bebas sampe nyium tanah. Mati bareng baru tau rasa!"

Sesungguh hal mulia itu bukan sesuatu yang di inginkan, kedua orang yang dimaksud senyum-senyum tak bersalah, seblum akhirnya si _ocean_ angkat tangan dengan sebuah cengiran.

"Gimana klo kurangi kecepatan dengan beberapa tekanan yah setidaknya seperti landasan."

Len menaikkan alis bingung, "Maksudnya."

"Dengan menghantam sebuah prisai es setidaknya itu mampu menurunkan kecepatan." Si Kaito tersenyum bangga dengan idenya, bahkan sebelum teman-temannya mengiyakan ide tersebut tangannya sudah berada di depan dada dengan sebuah bisikan kecil ia mulai 'merapal' jurus ampuhnya, " _Ice technique: Archshield._ "

Sementara Kaito menyiapkan jurusnya Len bahkan IAN sedikit berfikir, _Shield milik Kaito? Setauku hanya ada satu shield yang ia punya dan shield itu…ja-jangan bilang!?._

"Tu-tunggu Kaito jangan bilang _shield_ yang 'itu'" IAN Berteriak. Yang dimaksud malah senyum _smirk_.

"Ya, itu tentukan, soalnya itu satu-satunya _shield_ milik gue. Tapi tenang akan gue tipisin jadi bisa di tembus." Walaupun Kaito berkata seperti itu-

Crrkk!

-mereka berdua berpandangan. Sebuah suara crrk.. kreek…dan sebagainya membuat bulu kudu sedikit meremang dan berdiri, suara seperti es yang mulai terbentuk dan berada beberapa ratus meter di bawah sana membuat mata mereka membolak kaget.

(Idiot, ini keajaiban atau mereka yang mulai tak waras mampu mendengar suara yang beberapa ratus meter jauhnya dari mereka. Entahlah mereka mulai tak peduli.)

'Mampus!'

 _Shield_ -nya sudah terbentuk berbentuk _octagon_ , dengan diameter yang tak terlalu kecil, 50 m diameter yang luar biasa, ketebalannya tidak di pungkiri lagi, ketebalan yang cukup membuat kepala sedikit pusing kalau sampai bertabrakan dengan sang _shield_ , Namun satu hal yang Kaito lupa… _shield_ -nya punya beberapa titik 'tajam' yang berbahaya buat keselamatan jiwa mereka jika mereka bersentuhan dengan si _shield_.

"Kaito lu idiot! Bagian tajamnya belum di bersihin!"

Yang di bilangin cuma naikin alis, melihat sebentar kearah _shield_ -nya sendiri dan dengan tanpa bersalah tersenyum idiot, "Kayaknya iya deh!"

"WHAAAA! IDIOT!" IAN dan Len berteriak mengumpat kepada Kaito. Mereka mulai mendekati _shield_ , hanya menunggu beberapa detik dan mereka akan mencium bagaimana bagian tajam bagian _shield_ -nya KAito.

"Geh! ' _Wind Technique : Sharping Rifkh_ "

BOOM~~

Suara dentumannya terdengar keras, asap tebal menyelimuti tempat tersebut, entah bagaimana nasib mereka namun untuk beberapa puluh detik setelah dentuman dari kejadian tabrak _shield_ tersebut suara dentuman yang tak kalah kerasnya kembali terdengar, suara yang mampu membuat para burung berterbangan menjauh.

Disclaimer : Vocaloid ©Crypton FM and yamaha

Story © Mirai and Mi

Warning! some mistake in EYD, any typo, Idonesia slank language , and the other mistake.

Collab with Mirai-chan © Yami No Kagi

Chapter 3: Free fall!

* * *

 _Fiveteen minute before the crasher._

[ _Unknowplace_ ]

Dua orang gadis, duduk menikmati waktu milik mereka pada kebuh bunga di sebelah sebuah rumah kaca beberapa puluh meter jauhnya dari kastil gaya timur tengah di sana. Terik matahati diatas sana seperti sebuah hal yang tak mengganggu sedikit pun waktu luang mereka itu.

Seorang dari mereka memiliki rambut pink pastel yang begitu lembut, mengelus seekor kucing putih dengan 2 ekor yang bergerak-gerak menikmati usapan dari sang pemilik, gadis itu tersenyum senang.

"Ne, _nee-chan_ ," Gadis bermata biru itu mengarahkan pandangan kepada gadis di hadapannya, seorang gadis _honey blond_ yang sibuk dengan beberapa _flower crown_ -nya.

"Apa IA?"

Sebuah helaan nafas terdengar dari bibir sang gadis, ia menjatuhkan dirinya pada padang bunga di hadapannya sambil mengangkat kucingnya dihadapannya dia memeluk kucing tersebut dengan sebuah gelak tawa yang terdengar hanya karena bulu-bulu kucing yang lembut tersebut menyentuh wajahnya. Gadis tersebut kembali mengelus kucingnya.

"Katanya suratnya sudah di kirim."

Gadis pirang tersebut menghentikan kegiatannya, pandangannya kini teralihkan kepada IA gadis yang sibuk mengelus kucingnya disana, sebuah helaan nafas yang cukup panjang terdengar dari bibirnya sebelum senyuman yang manis terbentuk sempurna pada bibir _peach_ itu.

"Ya, dan aku harap orang yang menemukan surat tersebut, adalah orang 'benar' yang terpilih."

IA memperhatikan kakaknya tersebut dan ikut tersenyum senang, kakaknya benar, ia juga mengharapkan seseorang yang mendapat surat agung dari kakaknya itu adalah orang-orang yang benar-benar terpilih dan mampu membantu mereka menghadapi berbagai masalah yang saat ini menimpa mereka.

Seandainya pun tidak, ialah yang harus ikut campur meniadakan mereka. IA menatap dengan tatapan sedikit suram, 'Bagaimana jika ternyata yang terpilih adalah orang yang salah..'

'…orang yang salah.'

'…salah.'

'…apa yang akan terjadi?' Ia membatin, pikirannya kembali memutar berbagai pikiran yang menghantuinya untuk beberapa saat yang lalu, ia menggigit bibirnya takut.

" _Nee-chan_ , bagaimana jika ternyata mereka bukan yang kita harapkan, apa kita benar-benar harus 'meniadakan' mereka?"

Suatu pertanyaan yang mampu membungkam mulut dari sang kakak. Gadis itu memejamkan matanya sedikit berfikir. Ia juga pernah menanyakan hal yang sama dengan adiknya bagaimana jika para 'pahlawan' yang diharapkan hanya sebuah bumerang yang berbalik menghancurkan mereka, apa mereka benar-benar harus meniadakan mereka, dengan berbagai macam hal yang harus di pertaruhkan jika hal itu sampai terjadi.

"Emm.. kau tak perlu khawatir IA." Sebuah senyuman pasti menghiasi bibir gadis _honey blond_ tersebut, "Aku yakin orang yang mendapat surat tersebut adalah orang yang benar-benar terpilih. Karena surat itu terhubung denganku-dengan kekuatanku-dan benda itu mampu memilih hati jernih yang kita cari."

IA tertawa dan tersenyum, "Luar biasa, _onee-chan_ memang hebat," gadis _honey blonde_ tersebut tersenyum, "Tentu saja aku adalah calon ratu kerajaan ini maka aku harus hebat seperti mama."

Gadis ini sedikit tertawa kecil dalam perkataannya, membuat adiknya ikut tertawa.

" _Ojou-sama_." Sebuah suara mengagetkan mereka, seorang gadis berrambut _teal_ panjang yang diikat _twintail_ datang menghampiri mereka membawa beberapa makanan cemilan dan minuman diatas nampannya, sebuah senyum tersungging di bibirnya. Tangannya melambai-lambai menandakan ia mencari perhatian dari kedua gadis yang di sebut _ojou-sama_ tersebut.

"Miku _-chan_."Mereka berdua berdiri menghampiri si gadis _twintail._

"Tuan putri ini makanan anda, mau beristirahat sebentar dan menikmatinya di taman dalam rumah kaca." Dua gadis tersebut saling berpandangan sebelum mengangguk senang, sang pelayan ikut tersenyum.

"Tapi kami mau Miku _-chan_ juga ikut makan." IA menarik tangan sang pelayang yang bebas dan merangkulnya pelan, kucing miliknya melingkar pada lehernya beristirahat disana seperti mantel miliknya. Sang pelayan yang merasa geli dengan bulu-bulu kucing tersebut sedikit tertawa, "Baiklah, tuan putri namun bisakah anda menurunkan IAN, ia begitu geli."

IA tertawa melepas rangkulannya dan mengendong mahluk tersebut dalam dekapannya, "Sudah." Sang gadis _honey blonde_ tersenyum, "Baiklah Miku ayo kita pergi sebelum waktu istirahat kita habis dan _sensei_ gila itu datang menagih tumpukan tugas dan latihan-latihan yang kita ting-

BOOM~~

IA berteriak kaget, kedua gadis lainnya- _honey blonde_ dan _teal_ -itu diam saat suara benturan keras tadi terdengar dan untuk beberapa puluh detik kemudian suara serupa yang lebih keras terdengar membuat para burung berterbangan. Mereka saling berhadapan.

"Apa itu?" IA bertanya khawatir.

"Ja-jangan bilang itu…..'mereka'"  
Dan tampa menunggu apapun gadis _teal_ itu menaruh nampan yang dipegangnya tadi pada meja kayu yang berada di dekatnya-entah bagaimana meja itu ada di sana ia bahkan tak menyadarinya- dan segera berlari bersama sang putri mencari asal suara keras tersebut.

.

.

.

 _In the same time…_

"Cih!"

Laki-laki berrambut ungu berdecih kesal.

Ting!

Suara pedangnya yang beradu dengan pedang milik gadis berrambut _pink_ dihadapannya itu membuatnya sedikit kesal. Sang lawan yang sedikit tersenyum senang di tempatnya, seperti mengejek permainan pedang milik laki-laki ini yang bahkan cukup seimbang dengan permainan pedangnya, padahal kedudukan sang lelaki lebih tinggi darinya dalam urusan pedang-memedang.

"Ada apa Gakupo, merasa takut denganku?"

Sang laki-laki tersenyum, pandangannya langsung menatap sang gadis tajam, "Tidak mungkin, Luka- _sama._ Bagaimana pun cintaku padamu dan badan _sexy_ mu aku tak akan menyerah dalam sebuah pertandingan." Laki-laki itu berucap dengan sebuah semburan merah yang mengiasi wajahnya apa lagi dengan pandangannya yang mulai menjalan ke mana-mana, seperti mengarah ke arah ehmcoretdadanyacoretehm.

Ting!

Laki-laki tersebut membuat pertahan milik sang gadis sedikit terbuka, sambil mengayunkan pedang menangkis serangan yang mengarah kearahnya sang gadis menambah kekuatan membuat perang milik sang laki-laki terayun keatas, Ia segera melombat salto beberapa langkah ke belakang membuat jarak beberapa meter dari si rambut ungu.

" _He-hentai_!"Luka menutup ehmcoretdadanyaehmcoret memandang Gakupo dengan pandangan penuh murka, "Sepertinya pikiranmu perlu di bersihkan. Dasar terong busuk!"

Gadis itu memasang kuda-kudanya sama seperti sang lelaki, menunggu beberapa detik dan mereka mulai menerjang satu sama lain.

"HYAAA-"

BOOM~~

Mereka diam menghentikan gerak mereka, suara dentuman tadi membuat konsentrasi mereka berdua pecah, dan menghentikan pertarungan mereka.

"Apa itu tadi. Suaranya begitu keras."

BOOM~~

Suara kedua masih menyita perhatian si perempuan, namun tidak untuk sang laki-laki suara tadi menjadi sebuah peluang untuknya.

Buk!

Ia menerjang gadis berrambut pink tersebut, membuat sebuah posisi cukup _mainstream_ namun begitu 'menjanjikan'.

"Luka _-sama_ jangan lupa konsentrasi adalah hal yang terpenting saat kau bertarung."Tangan laki-laki berrambut ungu tersebut mengunci pergerakan sang gadis membuat gadis itu berdecih sebelum memberikan sebuah senyuman sinis kepada laki-laki di hadapannya ini.

"Tapi andaikan kau tau pertahanan juga terpenting."

Baru saja gadis itu mau memberikan hadiah bersahabat untuk sang laki-laki, sebuah teriakan membuat mereka menoleh bersama. Seorang laki-laki berrambut sewarna lumut dan wajah yang memerah sempurna menatap mereka dengan tawa garing. Papan di dekapannya sudah terjatuh dengan sebuah _slow motion_ yang begitu greget.

"Luka _-san_ , Gakupo _-san_ klo mau ngelakuin 'itu' jangan di sini!" Sepertinya ada yang salah paham disini.

Gadis yang dipanggil Luka tersebut diam, mukanya mulai memerah, merah padam. Hingga tangannya terayun dengan refleks.

"Khyaa..!"

PLACK!

.

.

.

[ _In a big hole_ ]

"Mampus, tulang gue rasanya patah semua."

IAN mengerang kesakitan terutama saat ia tau ialah yang menjadi korban pertama yang menabrak tanah walau sebelum menabrak tanah ia sudah memberikan beberapa pelindung pertahanan jiwanya biar tidak terlalu sakit dengan hantaman yang akan terjadi namun tetap saja, tubuhnya terasa sakit.

"Gue pikir gue bakalan nyebrangi sungai sanzu, nyusul nenek gue yang lagi naik sampan di sono sambil lambai-lambai tangan gaje." Kaito meracau tak jelas, posisinya temkurap mukanya nyium pasir sehingga suaranya tak terlalu jelas terdengar. Len yang berada di sebelah laki-laki _ocean_ tersebut hanya bisa tertawa dengan raut wajah yang begitu suram.

"Hahahha.. tadi gue lagi jalan di lorong hitam mendekati cahaya." Bahkan laki-laki pirang ini ikut meracau tak jelas mengikuti Kaito.

Inilah yang terjadi setelah dentuman itu. Setelah selamat, sehat, dan 'utuh' melewati _shield_ gaje milik Kaito akhirnya mereka berakhir dengan menghantam tanah walau tak terlalu keras namun hal itu cukup membuat tulang mereka terasa cenat-cenut.

Dan untuk beberapa alasan IAN dan Len memiliki suatu niat untuk membunuh Kaito saat ini juga akibat bantuan _shield_ -nya yang hampir merenggut nyawa mereka.

"Ugh," Laki-laki pirang itu menemukan dirinya dalam sebuah lubang dalam dikelilingi pasir dan terasa begitu panas.

"Ini dimana?" Pertanyaan bagus, IAN yang ikut bangun dari posisinya mengamati sekeliling. Pasir. Pasir. Pasir. Ini seperti dalam anime kesukaan adik kecilnya yang penuh dengan pasir, apa judulnya Magoi..Megi..Negi...Nehi... Magi.. Ah entah lah, kenapa juga ia harus peduli judul anime saat ini?

"Sepertinya ini bukan di _Vocaloid city_. Bahkan bukan di _City Garden_." Kaito berbisik berucap dengan tak jelas, "PUAH…! PASIRNYA AJA PANAS BANGET WAJAH TAMVAN GUE RASANYA KEBAKAR!" Kaito langsung duduk kipas-kipas wajahnya yang terasa panas. Sedangkan dua temannya hanya bisa _sweat drop_.

'Tentu aja geblek, gue aja yang dari tadi duduk ngerasa pantat gue mulai panas.' Entah bagaimana IAN dan Len mampu membatin dengan pikiran yang sama.

"Wah.. lubang yang sangat besar.."Sebuah suara membuat mereka menoleh.

Dibibir lubang itu tiga orang gadis berdiri melihat mereka dengan tatapan kaget. Salah seorang dari para gadis tersebut menatap mereka berkedip untuk beberapa kali sebelum bertanya dengan nada ragu,

"Kalian… siapa?"

.

.

.

.

TBC

A/N :

Mirai: Mirai-chan desu! Hellow minna-san how are youuuuu~~~ *TeriakPakeToaLoveiswar* Gimana sama chapter ini saya harap kali ini chapternya tidak terlalu alay _ , ekhm , *Bungkuk* dalem-dalem saya mau minta maaf, dan amvun sebesar-besarnya mungkin dalam scennya Luka/Gaku (Masih aja sempetnya nyempilin ni pasangan) itu agak sedikit hahahaha! *Plack!

Mi: Di chapter ini juga mungkin agak garing (Hey!) Mirai-nee memang agak sedikit garing orangnya.. (Mirai : JLEB!) aneh, alay… (Mirai : JLEB!) dan pervert (Mirai : JLEB ! JLEB ! JLEB!) But, I wish you want give some word in review about this is fanfict, remind to RnR?

RnR?


End file.
